


Under the starry sky.

by D8ONO



Series: To be with you. [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gang Rape, M/M, Omega!Karna, Other, Teen Karna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Karna, 15, Homeless, jobless, friendless, and omega.





	Under the starry sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is continuation for my other fic Sunlight’s Cold. 
> 
> Warning: RAPE, ABO and very bad english.

Karna was kicked out from the orphanage he grew up in. He had reach the age puberty and wasn’t adopted. The staff staff feared he might cause future problems to others. If his heat came, that will be a problem. And his age was close to it. 

He left without a thing except for his clothes. He spent his nights sleeping on the park. And when the sun rises he try to scavenge and find a job. But it didn’t come to fruitition. 

Karna learnt a lot of things living off the street. A kind old man taught him how to make cardbox houses so he could spare himself from freezing nights. Public toilets were probably gifts from heaven. He got to wash up everyday. Cause who want to hire dirty little kid?

That chilly night, Karna crouched down to see if there coins under the vending machine. Lucky. He found one. He finally had enough to buy a drink. And he inserted the coins with a happy grin on his face. And he pressed on the warm milk option. The sound of vending machine ringed nicely everytime. Anthusiastic about the warm milk, Karna stared passionately.... but the warm milk the never came. 

It was stuck. His small hope was shattered into dust. He knocked and shaked the machine a few times, but no avail. But he hasn’t give up on his milk. He give me some more try even kicking the machine. Both his coins and the dream of warm milk were gone. 

Karna wanted to cry. He bit his lip as he held his tears back. Don’t cry over a milk that never got to leave the vending machine.

Since that day Karna actively avoid using the vending machines. He knew he had the worse luck ever. For him, using the vending machine felt like gacha game. But this one with 20% chance of dropping something he paid for. Well with the coins he picked under the machine.

Karna put his flattened cardbox on the ground. Laying there because the bench were all taken by other people. 

“Oh boy.” The old man who taught him to use cardbox called. His head were almost bald if not for those 1/4 area of gray hair. He wore a tattered jacket, which look so nice and warm as karna had none. Only a simple, supposedly white cloth, well now are brownish. 

The old man were drunk. He had a bottle of alcohol on his hand. But it was empty. Though the old man kept putting it into his mouth as if there were something left for him to drink.

“You wanna drink?” The old man offered Karna the empty bottle.

“No. I’m a minor.” Karna refused politely. Even that was not the point. There weren’t anything to drink from that bottle anyway. But Karna would still refuse it even if there were some left. 

The old man laughed weirdly as he moved the bottle around like a child. 

Karna understood. This old man was sad and tired. With nowhere to be called home since his wife left him with their daugher because he was bankrupt. That made him to spend all his remaining money on alcohol to soothe his heartache. At days where he wasn’t drunk, he was a good man. Karna witnessed a few occassions where he fed the stray animals.

“How old are you again?” The old man asked with hiccups.

“Fifteen” Karna answered. He sat up and curled his knees. 

“Hah. Did you run away from home?” 

Karna frowned and rested his chin on his knees. “I was kicked out.” 

“Life is hard eh? Even death seems a lot easier. If only I am brave enough. Hahahaha.” The old man laughed. Karna could sense the desperation between the laughs. 

“Old man, things might get better in the future. It’s too soon to give up... Your daughter might worry abo—“

The old man suddenly got irritated. “Shut up kid! Don’t talk like you’re wise and smart. You’re just a kid!” He hit Karna’s head with the bottle. It break and karna bleed. The color of red smeared his snow white hair. 

The dizziness hit him hard. Karna tried to walk away. But he couldn’t. He fell. Karna’s left eye’s vision become red. The blood must have entered his eyes.

Then karna felt the sudden cold hit his skin. The old man stripped his clothes. It was quite amount of disgust when he felt the old man’s hands trailed on his chest. Then his stomach. And then his thight. “Boy, you could have made some money if you sell your body. You are beautiful.”

Karna was almost unconcious when the some flesh forced itself inside Karna. It hurted so much so much that Karna couldn’t hold his tears. Karna jolted up, trying to punch the old man with the last power he had. But it was too light go do any damage. 

The old man forces his dick himself in and out. Karna could feel his lower part burning. Karna knew he must be bleeding inside. Considering the old man was moving considerable easily. Every thrust felt like he had been stabbed hundreds of time. Karna could feel the breath on him. It smelled so bad that he wanted to puke. 

“Oi why is this old man banging here?”

Karna opened his eyes to see the other homeless people’s sight are onto him. And two were right in front of him. While the others in the vicinity simply watch or ignore his demise.

The one of two homeless guy kicked the old man, ganging on him with more kicks.

Karna wiped his tears, hold his lower stomach in pain and sat up, and watched the old man being kicked around like trash. 

Karna was just about to thank them for saving him, when he got hit on face with man’s knee. Fresh blood oozing out from his nose and his lips bleed.

And he knew what comes next.

Like the old man earlier. This people were using him for sex. They weren’t trying to help. And it hurt much more compared to the old man. He was taken from behind, and another dick was forced into his mouth as the man pulled Karna’s head up by his hair.

Disgusting.

DISGUSTING. DISGUSTING. DISGUSTING. DISGUSTING. DISGUSTING. DISGUSTING. 

The thing in his mouth tasted so bad that Karna puked out. And next he got another hit on face.

“Fuck! this shit puked on me.” Karna’s face was pressed into the puddle of water that was used to be in his stomach. 

And last he could felt the hit of release of the man behind him. The torn insides burnt more. And the man finally pulled out from him. 

Karna thought it had finally ended but he was wrong. The person who fucked his mouth, now took the turn to fuck him in ass. 

Karna couldn’t remember what comes next as he lost his conciousness. All he knew was the sensation of pain that lingers in him for years.

He woke up feeling so weak. He looked at the dark sky above him. Probably he passed out for an hour or two. He didn’t want to move as his whole body was hurting. But he didn’t want to be in that state for any longer either. 

So he got up. And fall down. Got up and fall again. That repeated for a few times. His legs were powerless. When he managed to get up properly, he picked his clothes that was scattered around him. That was when he felt the liquid combination of blood and semen coming out from him. It was disgusting and every movement he took sting his insides. But nonetheless he couldn’t stay there forever.

He looked at the old man from earlier. Laying there. Karna tried to wake him up, calling the old man. After all Karna understood that the old man was just under the alcohol. He wasn’t evil at the core. But the old man didn’t wake up. He wasn’t breathing. He had passed away. 

Karna silently prayed for the old man. Apologized as he took the old man’s jacket and shirt for himself. And Karna walked straight to the heaven sent public toilet, to clean himself. 

 

————

 

Karna spent a year homeless until he found a job at watermelon garden at 16. It was a very underpaying job that he had to start at 7am to 4pm. 

But it was a joyful job. Watermelons are beautiful. Every one of them have this special thing. Karna always carefully handling his watermelons.

That’s when he met his friend Cu and Bazett.

And since then they have been helping each other’s life. Giving infos about work whenever they got fired from their jobs. Or when their life busted up. 

After the garden, Karna had his job as crab breeder. And he found the crab so fascinating. If only humans could move with their houses on their back. Life would be easier. He thought.

Finding a job was hard for an omega. Keeping a job was even harder. He often ridiculed for his birth and sex. And oftenly got sexual harrasment that he had to quit his jobs. 

Then Cu introduced Karna to Nero who needed workers for her shops.

————

Karna had met a lot of people in his life. Seen a lot of their nature. While some of them were kind to him and good souls, nobody ever had adored him. 

Karna thought that was normal. That he would never be loved for whom he was. And that he should be satisfied and happy for having good friends. That he shouldn’t wish for more.

Until..

Until Arjuna came to his life. 

At the flower shop.

Only Arjuna would look at him with those eyes of adoration.

Arjuna would come back everyday to see him. 

Only Arjuna would try to make him smile.

That’s why Karna was hopelessly in love with the young man. His everyday brigthen up whenever the man had come to visit him. The one who offer peace and calm.

‘I have found it. My sun.’

————

**Author's Note:**

> I reread my whole story ... damn it doesnt make sense.


End file.
